world_of_dragon_ball_resurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Races - Wangetsu
Wangetsu Tenshi-Wangetsu or Tenma-Wangetsu: (Crescent Angel or Crescent Demon) - Rumors of the race state that they all are aliens that come straight for the Earths moon. This is far from true, they are from the planets know as Yume, several Galaxies away. Despite the name, this race is sometimes classified as two different races even though all or born Tenshi. Wangetsu look almost the same but have a few things that set them apart. The Cross - All Tenshi's wear a Cross around there neck. A Tenshi's Cross is like a finger print no two Crosses are alike. One may think it to be a fashion statement, but in fact this keeps the under-trained ones from changing to their Tenma form. The Cross holds an ability that drains out half of a Wangetsu Kai energy. Think of it as a Yin and Yang. Yin and Yang are not opposing forces (dualities), but complementary opposites that interact within a greater whole, as part of a dynamic system. The cross however drains all the Yang from the body leaving nothing but the Yin. This makes the one wearing the Cross less prone to start a fight. They tend to be more free spirited and pure of heart. They can easily maintain their calmness during a fight. Without the Cross their Yin and Yang Kai will fuse thus rising the aggressiveness anger and fighting ability x4. In history it was stated that a war broke out against Tenshi and Tenma. Tenma won easily; yet Tenshi fled to a nearby planet and restarted their life a new. Removing the Cross is frowned on among Tenshi, just as much as wearing one is frowned on among Tenma. The Body - Wangetsu Bodies is very similar to that of a human, but only in appearance. There bones are twice as hard, allowing them to bear more weight, their skin is also tougher. They have a natural sun tanned skin color. Wangetsu ability to gain great strength after being beaten up is NOWHERE near a potent to the Saiyan's. Humans even possess this ability. When you lift weights for example, you are actually breaking the muscle fibers, which are then rebuilt bigger and stronger. The Wangetsu's ability however seems to be a tad more potent to that of a human. Again this is also a genetic trait, it occurs in almost all life forms, Overall the Wagnetsu are very genetically similar to humans, but after generations of living on a planet with 30.1 G greater than Earth's Gravity. Accentuating the already present unique Wangetsu genetic characteristics such as they can easily use Kai from living things, while life is near they can gain Kai. The average male is about 6'0 to between 6'8 and the average female is between 5'7 to 6'4. Both males and females stop growing at 21 years of age. The Hair - Full blooded Wangetsu hair will always retain its natural "Black main color, with Blue or Red Highlights" When a Wangetsu is in his/her Angelic form they will have blue highlights in their hair. When in their Demonic form they will have red highlights where their normal blue highlights would be. This is a trait that is past down even if the child is not full blooded. For reason unspecified the highlighted hair is denser than the rest, for example if a strong wind blew his/her highlighted hair would hardly move, while the rest of the hair dances wildly with the wind. Transformations - Devilish Influence (DI) The Eye color of the user Changes from light Blue to Purple, this is caused by an unbalance in the drainage of Tenma Kai, the user Adrenaline push out over average amounts Tenma Kai in which the Cross cannot drain quick enough. The users actions become a little more aggressive all abilities are heighten. The normal blue or white colored aura is now Dark purple as is all energy based attacks. (Only user wearing a Cross can use this transformation) Note that Tenshi can reach this state without a cross but can not maintain it for long before reverting back or reaching Hanshin Hanshin- In this form the Fighters hair highlight color will be blue if the fighter reached this level with good intent. If the highlight color is red they have reached this transformation with bad intent. Their natural blackness of their hair will turn white. Thus their eyes will now show up as Teal a half crescent halo will show up above their head. Their tanned color skin slightly lightens. It seems that in this State The user seems to maintain a natural unchanged face, as though they lose the ability to feel any real emotion. Their speech is lessened, but when speaking words are direct and straight to the point. If male, their muscles grow bigger, females muscles become more toned. A female would however be faster than a male in this form and a Male would be Stronger. Tenshu mode - Much like Super Sayian, this state was said to be a myth, it is only possible to reach when one truly devotes their life to Tenshi or Tenma. When this is done A white ball of Kai well be expelled from the body engulfing the fighter in a ball. When the fighter emerges their hair will be solid white, Eye color will now resemble the color of their highlights from earlier. When speaking they will have a Angelic or Demonic echo when talking. Their ability to gain Kai from living thing increases along with all other abilities Category:Races